El miedo de perderte
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: los sueños son puertas. Puertas que nos muestra diferentes cosa, unas buenas y no tan buenas. Pero en realidad a veces esos sueños no hacen mas que mostrarnos nuestros mas profundos miedos...


_**El miedo de perderte…**_

_**Capitulo: n 2**_

_**El sueño…**_

-estúpido-

-marimacho-

-tonto-

-tonta-

-imbécil-

-tarada-

-cretino… eres un cretino Daniel Kuso-

-mira habla, La marimacho-

-eres un tonto dan, me voy-

-ándate… ¿Quién te va a extrañar?-

-¡past!-la puerta se cerró fuertemente tras la joven de cabellos celestes, que salió furiosa de aquel lugar.

Todos estaban en aquella habitación, todos se quedaron en un completo silencio, un silencio incomodo, todos se quedaron viendo al peli castaño… aquella fiesta se había arruinado, gracias a las tonterías de dan.

Lentamente todos salieron de la habitación dedicando miradas furiosas a él. Quedándose completamente solo en aquella habitación para finalmente salir con paso lento y con los puños cerrados dejando ver los nudillos blancos de la presión que aplicaba.

Se encerró en su habitación, con un fuerte portazo detrás de él, se hecho en su cama furioso y antes de caer dormido dijo

_**-tonto… soy un tonto-**_

La joven de cabellos celestes estaba corriendo desorientada, corría atreves de las calles, su vista estaba un poco nublada gracias a algunas lágrimas que se escavan de sus celestes ojos para caer en el duro cemento de las calles.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un parque, donde la oscuridad era su única compañía y nada más, se sentó en una banca que está allí, cubriéndose con sus manos su delicado rostro mientras que sus lágrimas se escapaban de su mejilla lentamente.

Luego de un rato de gastar tantas lágrimas, se levantó de su asiento, para volver nuevamente a la casa de marucho, se encamino atreves de las calles, aquellas calles que estaban completamente vacías y silenciosas, nadie se encontraba, nuevamente el silencio y la oscuridad eran su única compañía.

Repentinamente se escuchó un extraño sonido, que provoco que la joven se asustara mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza, en aquel lugar de entre las sombras salió un hombre de aparentemente 20 años, agarrando sorpresivamente a la peli celestes.

Y llevándola a la fuerza hacia un auto negro que estaba en frente de ellos…

**Dan se encontraba parada en plena oscuridad, miraba desorientado a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba… un sonido lo descoloco, alguien se acercaba corriendo, la oscuridad que lo invadía levemente se dispersaba dejando ver a una joven de cabellos celeste correr hacia él.**

**Ella estaba vestida con un corto vestido blanco, que dejaba ver sus delicadas y blancas piernas, su cabello estaba recorrido en un coleta y algunos cabellos caían el su frente, sus labios eran de un color rojo, ella miraba a su alrededor con preocupación, él, la miraba fijamente trato de decir algo para llamar la atención de la joven, pero su voz no salía de su boca, tarto de agarrarla pero la traspasaba como si ella fuera un completo fantasma. Trato de moverse de su lugar pero sus pies parecían pegados en aquel piso, era imposible moverse.**

**La desesperación lo invadió con rapidez, ella se encontraba asustada, su respiración se estaba acelerada, y sus ojos mostraban el miedo que la invadía. Levemente se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban a ella, y la desesperación de la joven se volvía más fuerte.**

**Detrás de ella apareció un joven, de cabellos marrones, que llevaba un traje negro, dan hacia lo imposible para llamar la atención de runo, pero parecía que ella no lo escuchaba, aquel hombre se acercó a runo y la agarro de su brazo llevándola hacia él, mientras que con la otra mano le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza de la peli celeste.**

**La respiración de dan se detuvo, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos mostraban miedo…**

**El joven lo miraba fijamente hacia él, mientras que runo miraba a todos lados buscando una salvación, de repente aquel joven sonrió, y tiró del gatillo de la pistola…**

**Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de dan. El cuerpo de runo cayó sin vida en el piso a unos escasos metros de él, la sangre levemente se desparramaba manchando el blanco vestido y en donde se suponía estaba el piso…**

**################################################## ################################################## ###**

Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia dejando que escapara de esa… esa pesadilla. Su sudor bajaba por su rostro dejando su fría marca en él. Y su respiración acelerada hacía en suave eco en el silencio de la habitación. Sus ojos castaños se movieron con rapidez sobre su cuarto, tan grande, tan vacío. Justo como él se sentía en ese momento. El tan poderoso Daniel Kuso, tan grande; en ese momento se sentía tan vacío. La horrible sensación en su pecho le golpeo con la fuerza de un boxeador profesional dueño de 10 títulos, dejándole sin aire por unos segundos. Y las vivas imágenes de su pesadilla, negándose a darle unos minutos de paz le saltaron en la mente con la precisión de una leona que ataca directo al cuello.

_**Bueno hasta aquí ya que me encanta dejarlos con la intriga….**_

_**Jijijijijiji (risa malvada).**_

_**Bueno me despido aaa… si puedo subo el lunes subo el otro capítulo del secreto de la vida ya que está llegando a su fin… que bien ya termino voy.**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Sayonara…**_

_**27 de abril de 2013 **_


End file.
